


Good Morning Kisses

by imhyperer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kissing, M/M, OC, Omorashi, Original Character(s), Piss, Piss kink, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wetting, Yaoi, bed wetting, handjob, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early morning and Mitsuki has to pee very badly, so Katsu pins him down and teases him until his lover wets himself sleepily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goshujin-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Goshujin-sama).



Blinking open his eyes, Katsu let out a yawn as he awoke, squinting while he adjusted to the light that the sun shone into the room. Looking to his side, he smiled seeing his boyfriend still asleep, wearing one of his own over sized long sleeved shirts, the sleeves much longer than the small boy’s arms and the fabric pooling around his face as he slept, cuddled into the pillow. Running a hand through orange-blonde hair, Katsu lightly called “Mitsu-kun, wake up…” and couldn't help but chuckle as the smaller boy squirmed, cuddling further into his pillow and blankets before slowly opening his eyes, still dazed from sleep.  
“Ka...tsu…” the sleepy boy spoke, subconsciously moving closer to his boyfriend. Pulling the Mitsuki on top of him, the older boy lightly pressed his lips to the younger, holding him close as their lips moved in perfect synchronicity. When the kiss broke, Mitsuki tried to sit up, though he was held in place by his lover. “Katsu, gotta… gotta pee…” he spoke between a yawn, moving to rub his eyes with the back of his hand.  
Katsu smirked up at the younger boy, flipping him onto his back and pinning him down. “Aw, but Mitsu, I want cuddles…” Katsu teased, pinning down the other boy.  
“But Katsu, I gotta pee…” the blonde whined, though he still wrapped his arms around the boy above him. Once again, Katsu pressed his lips to Mitsuki’s , lightly grinding down on him and snaking one hand to play with his lover’s bladder, loving the little whimpers and moans coming from his Mitsu’s mouth. Without warning, Mitsu gasped, tightening his arms around his lover’s neck and wrapping his legs around the latter’s waist, sighing contently as he released, warm liquid soaking the bottom of his shirt as well as the fabric of his boyfriend’s boxers and the bed below him. Moving a hand to the smaller boy’s cock, Katsu began lightly groping the boy’s erection as he pissed, whispering encouraging words to his love.  
Once Mitsuki was finished, Katsu continued to stroke him, the boy growing desperate. “Katsu…” he moaned out in an almost constant string until he reached his limit. With a loud moan, he came, his lover storking him through his orgasim. Releasing his hold on Katsu, the blonde panted lightly as he looked up at the older boy, eyes half lidded from his orgasm and want for sleep. The older brought his hand to his mouth, making eye contact with Mitsu as he liked the boy’s cum and urine from his hand before leaning down to kiss him.  
“Katsu-kun… I’m sleepy…” Mitsuki struggled to form the words as unconsciousness threatened to take over.  
Smiling lovingly, Katsu chastely kissed the tired boy. “It’s okay baby, go to sleep.”


End file.
